Daylight
by Aikage
Summary: Sunlight quickly invaded the dimly lit room, illuminating everything that was so easily hidden at night. Neither could escape what happened last night, neither could pretend it was a dream now that it was still there still present in the daylight


Warnings: Yaoi, vague lemon (extremely mild), songfic, uh...morning after, um... fragments? 

Song: Stay Now by Jem

_lyrics_

_**thoughts**_

"speaking"

* * *

_Daylight comes, daylight comes_

As much as the heavy velveteen fabric fought to keep it out, the sunlight still managed to infiltrate its stronghold and sneak through the gaps. One of the stray ribbons of escaped sunlight cast its light over to the large queen sized bed.

A queen sized bed full of tangled sheets. Tangled sheets wrapped around the equally tangled slumbering warm bodies. The brightness of said stray ray of light concentrated fully on the closed eyelids of one of the occupants in the bed. Slowly, movement stirred under the pale skin, that shone a shocking white under the bright sunlight, and the long dark eyelashes fluttered as the eye blinked open.

In the small moment of pure ignorance that follows waking, as the dark eyes cautiously took in their surroundings, one would almost swear to seeing pure contentment on the normally stoic visage. But, unfortunately, that mere, blissfully ignorant moment is fleeting and before long, one is able to regain their thoughts and memories.

_**FUCK!**_

This was not supposed to happen; he was not supposed to be seen.

----------------oOo-----------------

Last night he had been curious and they were so very close. It had been pretty easy to sneak away from his team, they were used to him going off on his own every once and a while. Besides, with Karin there, they always knew how to find him.

Sneaking in the village had been so easy. He scoffed as he slipped undetected through the tree tops. This incompetence was one of the many reasons he could never regret his decision to leave. His eyes scanned the streets below him as he wandered forward. Consciously he told himself that he had no destination and that he only had some morbid fascination in seeing how his old village, the place he once called home, fared without his presence.

But unconsciously… unconsciously he knew. He knew exactly where he was going. He was being pulled there by a force. The same force that drew magnets to one another, they way they were pulled to their polar opposite.

He landed silently on a window sill of a nondescript building in a quiet part of the village, barely masking his chakra. Though he felt that there was no real point in doing so. Everyone in the village was so weak, no one could detect him. And if they did… well, he was pretty confident with the outcome of that situation.

Thankful for the light of the bight full moon he was able to see through the glass inside the small room easily. There was some movement and his eyes immediately focused on what he had unconsciously been searching for. He watched as the body tossed and turned restlessly on the disheveled bed. Sweat beading on the tan brow, full lips screwed downward in an angry scowl as mumbled incoherencies tumbled out in a voice heavy with sleep and anger.

"Just you wait…" the agitated young man mumbled, blond eyebrows furrowed, as he twisted, and in doing so gathered more of his light blue sheet into a tangled mess wrapped between and around his legs. The action tugged some of the fabric stuck to the broad tanned chest, plastered on with his sweat, down to rest limply at his waist.

The voyeur averted his eyes and quickly twisted his head to the side at the sound of rustling in the leaves behind him. Coal eyes bled into red as they fervently scanned the tree limbs. After finding nothing, he relaxed his tensed muscles as a powerful gust of wind blew through his ebony locks, ruffling it in waves atop his head while adhering the longer strands across his cheek.

_**It must have been the wind.**_ No one knew he was here and they never would. This place was so pathetic and if he had stayed he knew he would be the same. He would never progress to what he was today, and this was yet another reason he did not regret his decision.

He shook his head slightly and turned to look back through the glass. His breath caught in his throat immediately. Not only was the figure no longer tossing and turning in the bed, but _he_ was right in front of him. Only a pane of glass separated them.

Midnight eyes locked on to daylight.

_This_ was his only regret. _He_ was the only reason to regret his decision.

----------------oOo-----------------

Slowly he turned his head over to observe his bedmate whose mouth was wide open; soft snores escaping as drool leaked unhurriedly out of the corner on to the light blue pillowcase. He turned his dark eyes back toward the ceiling and let a soft sigh escape still slightly swollen lips as he fought fiercely to swallow down the emotion that bubbled up deep in his gut. He didn't want to acknowledge anything at the moment, especially _that_ emotion.

_And you've gotta go_

Shifting his eyes to scan the room, he picked out his clothes from the strewn about mess of fabric then mentally assessed the easiest, quietest way out. As he began to scoot to the edge of the bed he was stopped abruptly by a warm restrictive weight that held him in place. He looked down at the strong bronzed arm wrapped around his waist that held him tightly, possessively. Why hadn't he noticed it there before? It was as if he was too comfortable. Unless… but did that mean that the other had…? Quickly he glanced up and noticed that the blond was still asleep, mouth agape continuing to spew noisy abominations. The rays of sunshine filtered in from behind the sleeping form, illuminating clumps of his hair to shine a sparkling gold. The light pouring in around his head made him look so ethereal, he was so… The brunet gulped down the quickly resurfacing emotion and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Wiggling one of his pale arms free, slender fingers wrapped delicately around the broad wrist, lifting it—along with its attached arm—smoothly, with some resistance, and placed it gently to the slumbering one's size. He slid off the bed and crouched low to the floor as he gingerly made his way over to his black pants that lay haphazardly on the ground at the foot of the bed.

A quick flash of scrambling hands grabbing and pulling at them, then yanking them off and unceremoniously tossing them to the side buzzed through his mind. He closed his eyes to clear the memories away. Now was not the time to reminisce. That never should have happened in the first place.

Pulling at the rumpled cloth he slowly stood up and dipped his feet into the holes and pulled the cool fabric up strong pale legs. After fastening them he bent over to pick up the long purple robe and draped it around his trim waist, leaving it untied. Just as he was leaning over to pick up his white tunic that was thrown across the arms of a strong wooden chair, frowning slightly at the small tear in the fabric, he heard a shuffling in the bed and froze. He stayed silent; breathing shallowly and waited for the next sound, hopefully another soft snore. Upon hearing the creaking of the mattress springs signaling the stirring on the bed, he closed his eyes in defeat and turned toward the young man now sitting up. He opened his eyes only to be caught in an inquisitive blue stare. There was something behind those eyes that made his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

_Breaks my heart, breaks my heart  
To have to watch you go_

_**Fuck!**_

This really, really wasn't supposed to happen.

----------------oOo-----------------

The azure eyes blinked disbelievingly and soon the glass barrier was out of their way. The voyeur found himself pulled forward immediately, almost falling face forward to the floor had it not been for that strong hand that was twisted tightly in his loose white top, holding him up. That hand always held him up.

The next thing he knew, he was pulled to his feet, the hand off his shirt in favor of slamming the window shut and closing the heavy curtains.

They stood there for a moment in the silent darkness as tension ate up all the air, suffocating them. The invader stood still, staring forward, focusing on the bed as his night vision kicked in. The tingling at the back of his neck was intense, most likely reflecting the stare that was producing it.

Then there was movement, slow and cautious, as the other occupant of the room moved to stand in front of the voyeur. They stared as each other as the silence became as fuzzy and stifling as cotton. Neither boy could hear anything besides the loud erratic beating of their own hearts.

The slightly shorter of the two, barely a half an inch, stepped forward and broke the silence first.

"S-ss-sasuke? Wha-?" His voice was gruff and filled with sleep and confusion. This had to be another one of his dreams… or nightmares. _**They all began the same way.**_ Slowly he reached out to touch the pale face, something that was sure to be another figment of his imagination, but when his fingers met the cool soft skin, he knew it was real. At the touch a tremor wracked through his body and his hand immediately dropped to his side like a dead weight.

When the younger one finally spoke, the voyeur felt soft warm breath caress his face and he found his eye lids drooped involuntarily with the soft puffs formed with every syllable. When he felt the light touch on his cheek, his eyes closed fully as he took in an unsteady breath. His skin became warm and tingly. His heart sped up only to come to a full stop when the touch was gone as quickly as it came. He kept his eyes closed as he let out a slow rickety sigh. Then he squeezed his eyes tight, mouth falling into a frown as his head moved abruptly to the side from the blow that he both never expected but knew was coming. Turning his head back, one side stinging painfully, to the one before him he opened his eyes and looked into the fiery blue that bore into him.

"Naruto…"

And there was, once again, the tense silence. A silence that was soon broken as a hand shot forward, wrapped itself in fabric, and pulled—hard, bodies colliding suddenly.

And then there were lips crashing on to lips. Fingers grabbing, clawing, twisting into fabric to pull bodies closer and closer. There were licks and nibbles and whimpers. Clothes were pulled and torn away as the two bodies stumbled and clamored toward the mattress, landing in a harried tangle. There were exploring touches and caresses in a passion that only these bodies could derive from one another, be it fighting or… otherwise. Then there was movement. Hard body slid against hard body. It was slow at first. It was new, yet so familiar. There were shaky breaths and grunts from a new kind a pain that these bodies never delivered to one another before. Then it slowly sped up until it collapsed into a mad frenzy. Grabbing, clutching and needing. There were touches that were so desperately wanting, conveying so much but at the same time not enough. Conveyed the things that the brain would not allow the mouth to speak. And then everything froze, as shocked gasps and desperate cries filled the room. They collapsed into a pile of limbs that were no longer slick with sweat alone. They clung to each other and curled into one another. And then came the utterances, the murmurs. Everything that wanted to be said before was finally spoken as satiation and sleepiness broke down their defenses. They laid there cradled in each other's arms, droopy eyes locked and held on until they both fell into their first nightmare-less sleep in years.

----------------oOo-----------------

The dark eyes widened, such as a rabbit that found itself in the path of a deadly flying kunai. And the blue? They widened in the all too familiar shock of betrayal.

_**Not again.**_

_Wish I knew, wish I knew_

He watched as the pale one slowly began to stir, turning his head away, pulling the white tunic over his arms and tucking it into his pants. He watched him them tie the thick length of rope into a large bow around his waist. He watched him do this all while the dark haired young man refused to look back at him. That's when he knew…

_When you'll be back again_

…that he was leaving. His heart sped up into panic. He was losing again. He needed to stop him because there was no way that he would be able to know that the one he sought was so close yet was able to leave him once again. The blond willed his body to move, he willed himself to jump out of the bed to stop him.

_However long, it's just too long  
Until we meet again_

But all he was able to do was sit there, squeezing and twisting his hands into the sheets and watch him. Watch him leave again.

_Stay now, stay now  
Just a little more  
Coz this love, this love  
Is what living's for  
Stay now_

Something inside of him would not allow him to look at the bed beside to him. His brain knew the emotion, but his Uchiha pride would not acknowledge it. He walked the rest of the way around the bed and stopped in front of the window. After sliding his katana into place, he turned and placed his hands on the heavy yet soft fabric of the curtain and drew them open.

Sunlight quickly invaded the dimly lit room, illuminating everything that was so easily hidden at night. Neither could escape what happened last night, nor could they pretend it was a dream now that it was still there, still present in the daylight.

As the quivering pale fingers gripped at the bottom of the window pane, ready to throw it open, the one on the mattress found his will to move. Sun-kissed fingers instantly released the crumpled light blue sheet and ran deftly through tangled, bed tousled blond locks. Letting out a shaky breath, he slowly lowered himself back on to the mattress, pulling the sheet back up his body and turned away from the brightness of the day. He wouldn't be able to watch this happen again. His heart shattered for one last time and left him empty. He couldn't do it again.

_Hide in bed, sheets overhead  
Blocking out the sun_

He closed his eyes and waited for the breeze from the open window to assault his skin with the fresh morning air, but there was nothing. First he darted his crystalline eyes to the side and soon the rest of his head followed until they landed on the figure that was halted, looking out of the bright window. Flattening his hands on the mattress he pushed himself up so slowly and gently, as if he were afraid to scare the figure away. He shifted his legs toward the edge of the bed until they landed soundlessly on the cool floor.

He shouldn't have stopped but… he couldn't… He just shouldn't have stopped. He needed to leave. The shuffling of the bed sheets and the tingling at the back of his neck prompted him to turn, hesitantly. Because he shouldn't…. but he did.

They stared at each for one moment… or one eternity, neither could really tell. It was as if the entire world fell away from them.

_Feels like we are marooned at sea  
Away from everyone_

Almost as if in a trance, the one on the bed stood, sheets slipping down the toned muscular bronze frame, landing in a forgotten puddle at his feet as he slowly made his way forward. He stopped a few inches away from the man rooted at his window, their eyes never once breaking contact. The brunet soon took a step forward so that a mere breath separated them.

They stood there watching one another. Warm, shallow, uncertain breaths fanned over the other's heated skin.

_And I, I hate to say goodbye_

Naruto tentatively placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, eyes never faltering. Slowly his hand crept up to the smooth skin at the juncture between shoulder and neck, fingers tickling the sensitive skin sending shivers down Sasuke's spine—though he remained externally passive. Naruto continued to slide his hand up to rest behind Sasuke's neck and gently held him there, his fingers brushing against the silky black hairs at the nape of his neck. Curling his fingers slightly he pulled Sasuke closer, a move which Sasuke did not resist.

Sasuke took a small step forward closing the small space between their bodies. He could feel the heat from Naruto's nude body seep through his clothing, making contact with his own skin, warming him all the way through, all the way to his body's core. He placed one hand at the small of Naruto's back while his other found purchase in soft flaxen locks, pushing Naruto's head forward gently. The hand that wasn't on Sasuke's neck was soon tangled in the black locks at the back of his head, tilting his head slightly to one side.

There eyes pierced through one another, scouring each other's souls, searching. Searching for something that they knew was there, something that would always be there, something that could never be hidden.

_I, want you to touch me one more time_

When their lips first touched, it was barely a whisper, like a soft teasing brush of a feather. It wasn't long before the soft caress increased in pressure. Eyes fluttered shut, fingers curled tightly around strands of hair while toes curled into the squishy pads of feet as a soft warm tongue escaped to swipe at a supple bottom lip, asking for and gaining entrance into a willing searing hot mouth. What once started off as tender, quickly gave way to unrestrained passion. Tongues slid and danced along one another as bodies were pulled impossibly close as each boy tried to hungrily devour the other. They told everything to one another that they couldn't and wouldn't say right then and there.

_Stay now, stay now  
Just a little more  
Coz this love, this love  
Is what living's for(1)_

And then the intensity began to wane as tongues stroked lazily at one another and their lips soon parted, a few soft pecks disintegrated into soft licks at puffy lips. They rested their foreheads against one another and calmed their breathing. The breath from their parted lips crashed and mixed with one another as their chests rose and fell rhythmically. Slowly they lifted their heads and looked at one another. Blue eyes questioning black.

_Stay now_

Pale fingers slowly untangled from golden strands as both hands slid back to the stoic young man's side. Tan fingers reluctantly followed suit.

_Stay now_

With one last look the intruder turned toward the window, pulled up the pane of glass, and hopped up on to the ledge. He would not turn back this time, he couldn't. He would not, no matter how much his heart twisted and contorted, because this, this was not supposed to happen. He stiffened when he heard a small sound.

"Sas-"

_Stay now_

He snapped his mouth closed as his plea went unvoiced. There was no point in saying anything, the man before him only had one thing on his mind and he knew that no matter what he said to the brunet, nothing would stop him. He watched as his night time invader's muscles relaxed once again as he slipped gracefully out the window.

He stood there for a while staring blankly at his bedroom window. His heart was hammering, his insides twisting as he fought the growing painful lump making its way up his throat. Because for a fleeting moment, he was lost. He, who was so determined, so driven, so sure, was at a loss on how to proceed.

And then he remembered last night, specifically the whispered utterances, and he was once again found. The simmering blue eyes blinked slowly, a few tears ran unbidden as the wistful gaze slowly hardened into a determined stare. Calm rushed over him like a cool refreshing waterfall.

Reaching for his orange pants and black-orange jacket, he jumped and struggled his way into his clothes as he made his way over to his mirror. He picked up the worn black fabric adorned with the silver plate engraved with the village symbol and tied it tight around his forehead. He stared at his reflection, tugging at his collar to hide a suspicious purple mark, and smiled.

He would never give up. The chase was on.

* * *

Thank you for reading! D Please review, I'd love to hear/read your thoughts. 

1.) Er… so this repeats, but I didn't feel like doing that, LOL. sigh so lazy… 


End file.
